The Runaway
by Tellfire
Summary: Bane, a young man with his whole life ahead of him, has to run from his home and took his loyal albino (blue eyed) raven with him named List. On their adventure, they meet all kinds of shady figures but they muscle through.


**Welcome to the first chapter. This takes place in Middle Earth, so keep that in mind when you read.**

A young man sat with a bird perched on his shoulder. No ordinary bird though, it was an albino raven with blue eyes. It seemed to glow from the pureness of the color of its feathers. The man was sitting at a table, a mug of beer in one hand, the other, flat on the table. His free arm was tensed to pull his sword at any moment. This was because he lived on an island riddled with goblins.  
There was some sort of cawing sound, "Master. Master Bane."  
"Yes List?" The man, Bane, asked.  
"Master. Master Bane's father." The cawing sounded again and the raven fluffed up. The raven, List, was talking to the man Bane.  
Bane looked behind himself, List swinging on his shoulder, and saw his father.  
"Hello my son." Said Jor, Bane's father, clapping his son on the shoulder.  
"Hello father." Said Bane, grabbing his father's arm. They both let go and starting talking about battle plans.  
List's head bobbed up and down, he fluffed up, spreading his wings slightly. His pupils widened and then became slits. This happened repeatedly until Bane finally noticed to late.  
"Father!" Bane jumped and shoved his father from where he was standing, getting out of the way of an arrow just in time.

List hovered out of range for a second then perched on the edge of the table.

"Bane! What was that about?" Jor hadn't seen the arrow or heard it.

"The goblins." He hadn't noticed, but it was now dusk, and the goblins were starting to come out of their hidden Goblin Town. Bane grabbed Jor's arm and pulled him up. Running as fast as he could go, the young man noticed a hawk feather float down in front of his face. Bane skidded to a halt, letting go of Jor to grab the feather. He caught it, then crushed it as he heard the whistling of two arrows. One hit the other but managed to hit Jor in the back of the neck.

"Father!" Bane cried out. He fell to his knees, grabbing his father's hand, List landing on his shoulder.

"Bane... Go on... Save..." He never got to finished, the blood had already blocked his windpipe and was dripping out the back of his neck and staining the broken shaft of the wooden arrow.

"Father..." Jor's hand went limp in Bane's hand, the blood had crushed his father's windpipe. Bane hunched over, a racking sob escaped him.

"Master. Master Bane's father." List cawed, feathers limp, eyes full of a sorrow deep in their icy blue depths, "But. Master. Master Bane must go. Master. Master Bane's father said."

Bane put Jor's hands over his chest and took the arrow out of his neck, he couldn't do anything about the multiple splinters. Jor's body was still bleeding due to gravity, and the blood smeared itself onto Bane's fingers and palms. A tear escaped the man's eye and his breath rattled. Bane looked down at the arrow still in his hand and his breathing steadied.

"Elves!" Bane's head snapped around to look at the hilltop where the arrows had been fired from. He moved so fast that List had to flutter down onto the blood stained ground to avoid being hit.

"What. What does Master. Master Bane mean by Elves?" List startled caw sounded.

"List, come on." Bane glared at the hilltop with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. The albino raven hopped onto his master's shoulder obediently and swayed with the movement when Bane got up and started running.

"Where is Master. Master Bane going?" List fluffed out nervously.

"Away." Bane said , ducking as a few other arrows whistled overhead.

Bane ran into the water,wading into that deep ocean. List flew off his shoulder and his shadow was directly over Bane as the young man swam.

"Master. Master Bane is crazed. Swimming." List clicked his beak in disgust.

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't have a boat." He paused, expecting what List was going to say and retaliated before he could, "Or wings."

After a long while, Bane reached another island. It was small and it was wooded for as far as the eye could see. He stumbled up onto the sandy shore and staggered over to a forked tree. Bane forced himself to pull his limp and exhausted body into it.

List fluttered to him and sat in a smaller fork of the branched. Nestled in the tree he cawed, "What about the Goblins? What is Master. Master Bane going to do about the Goblins?" List had always had a parinoa about goblins ever since the day Bane had found him as a chick, having been hit out of the nest by some of them.

"No. Not Goblins. Elves." Bane said, staring off at the dark leafy canopy of leaves.

List tilted his head, but he was exhausted from sorrow and the amount of flying, so he tucked his head under his perfectly white feathers and fell asleep.

Bane stayed awake for a little while longer, but he finally, the sorrow and exhaustion got to him to, and he fell asleep.

**I hope you liked it. Review?**


End file.
